The present invention relates generally to mounting assemblies, and particularly to mounting assemblies for fluid delivery devices subject to thermal variations.
In a variety of applications, it is advantageous to utilize a horizontal pumping system (xe2x80x9cHPSxe2x80x9d), which generally includes a motor and a pump mounted on a horizontal skid. For example, an HPS may be used in applications such as water floods, liquid propane injection, water supply, booster service, salt water disposal and crude oil transfer.
In many applications, the HPS may be subject to thermal variations, distortions, vibrations and stresses leading to pump failure. For example, displacing high temperature fluids through an HPS typically leads to thermal growth of the pump. Existing HPSs fixedly mount the pump to the horizontal skid, thereby preventing movement of the pump as the pump grows and contracts due to thermal variations. The fixed mounting technique combined with these thermal variations results in mechanical stresses, fatigue and eventually mechanical failure and downtime of the HPS.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a pump mounting assembly to permit thermal distortions (expansion and contraction) of the HPS components, thereby reducing stresses and mechanical failure of the HPS. For example, allowing axial expansion of the pump may significantly reduce fatigue and stresses and improve the lifetime performance of the HPS.
The present invention features a system for accommodating thermal expansion of a pump housing. The system includes a pump having an external housing, and a mounting structure for mounting the pump. Additionally, a plurality of contacting members are advantageously disposed intermediate the mounting structure and the pump. The contacting members are configured for allowing one-dimensional movement of the external housing along a longitudinal axis of the external housing.
Another aspect of the invention features a fluid delivery system including a pump having a housing, and a mounting structure for mounting the pump. Additionally, a plurality of bearing members are advantageously positioned to support the pump in the mounting structure, while allowing a thermal distortion of the housing.
Another aspect of the invention features a method for reducing wear of a fluid delivery device. The method includes the act of affixing the fluid delivery device to a support structure at a first predetermined axial position. Additionally, the method advantageously includes the act of providing a support at a second axial position that permits axial movement of the fluid delivery device to alleviate distortions from thermal variations.